Time Web
by Musicallity
Summary: how are the heroes supposed to defeat a crazy god if they don't know where... or when they are
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

The night sky was cool and peaceful, the stars were hidden by a thin layer of cloud. A storm was brewing, and some else would herald it. Death, Danger and Confusion. (ok so no death, it just sounded impressive) A hole appeared, ringed with and angry rope of fire. A stern greying man with a scar on his face stepped out of the black, star-filled chasm. He was Cronus, the Lord of Time. He seemed out of place in the concreted street. Wisps of multi-coloured mist encircled his black covered wrist. They gracefully fell to the ground and slithered under the door of the nearest house.

_This is very very short I know, sorry; I wrote this story ages ago and I'm just transferring it to all ficwad users will know me as waterdragon and will have read the complete story along with the other seven. So I have added here… chapter ONE!_

**Chapter One: Falling**

"Hey! Where's my mirror?" Jay woke to the sound of Neil's outraged shock at finding his most prized possesion missing. There was a yell and Theresa started screaming; "Jay!" He jolted himself awake and rushed out of the room just in time to find Theresa falling into a tangled colouful web. He lunged forward and caught her hand but they both fell through the strange anamoly.

Odie staggered from his room rubbing the sleep from his eyes " what's going on?" the web was so disappearing so he did not fall in. He did however wake up enough to have the sense to take a sample of the web.

Odie ran from room to room calling; "Jay! Herry! Archie! Atlanta! Theresa! Neil!" No'one answered Hermes ran/flew into the hall, now empty of the colouful horror that had kidnapped the heroes.  
"Hera wants to see you all immediatley!"  
Odie pushed past him to his lab and starteed examining the sample underneath the microscope. " Go get her, NOW!"

_In my very fist cott story on ficwad a reckon I became notorious for very short chapters… as you can see, the comment I added to this chapter was_

_ok put up your hand if you think this story sucks i'll finish typing it up anyway for you_

_that comment still stands_

_Review peoples! Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Three: Herry**

Herry stirred and sleepily looked at his digital clock. The numbers 3.00 glared at him. He staggered to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. On his way back he fell into the still forming web. Herry yelled and landed on sand. Propping himself on his elbow's groggily he looked around. The hot sun glared down on him.

He was in a desert, sand and stumpy cacti stretched as far as the eye could see. The sand Herry had landed on became thinner further along revealing hard baked clay. Herry searched his pyjamas but all he found was a toffee wrapper and a used tissue. He wasn't good for thinking; he wasn't smart like Odie, all Herry had was strength. So he chose a direction and started walking.

_I can proudly say that this story sucks! Hey ficwad users! As you can tell my very first fanfic was kinda SHORT so I also present to you… Part Four!_

**Part Four: Archie**

**Archie's alarm went off and he rolled out of bed. Yawning he staggered over to his wardrobe and pulled on his signature purple hoodie. There was a thump at his door and then nothing. Silence.**

**Archie opened the door and fell. Unlike Herry he fell in a tropical rainforest. A flock of colourful birds took flight squawking. His PMR beeped and he fell out of the tree in shock. Odie's face appeared on the screen, "Archie, where are you?"**

**Archie looked around, "some sort of rainforest I think." He slapped out his neck "with mosquitoes. What happened?"**

"**Cronus," Odie said grimly "That filthy cheating slimy ugly… "**

"**I know I know, what did he do?"**

"**He spread a time web across the floor… I can't believe it got through the brownstone's defences! You fell in and it dropped you at a random time and place I the world."**

**Archie shifted uncomfortably "how can you PMR me then?"**

"**You must have been dropped a couple of hours into the future." **

"**And the others?"**

"**All gone; you're the only one with your PMR… or at least… the only one I can contact."**

"**I'll call later; where do you think I am?"**

"**The Amazon, " Odie said "Don't go into the water; watch out for mosquitoes; watch out for…"**

"**Yeah yeah I get it." Archie clipped the communicator to his belt and looked around. Just behind him was a black snake with red markings on its back and venom dripping from it's fangs.**

_Oooooooo, cliffhanger; keep in mind that I first wrote this on paper and I use double spacing when I write so it looks longer there_


	3. Chapter 3

As they fell through nothing Theresa gripped jay's hand tightly. A patch of jewel bright colour appeared and approached with alarming speed. The pair landed on soft grass. Jay propped himself up on his elbows and looked around. Next to him, still holding tightly to his hand, Theresa stood and helped him up.

They were on a seaside cliff, overlooking a white sanded beach with a few scattered people. theresa stood at the edge and looked out; she didn't let go of Jay. "We should find a path to get down there, find out where we are?" He looked at her hopefully but she shook her head. "I don't have mine either," he frowned, "come on."

There was a cracking sound and Theresa stopped walking. "What was that?" Jay shrugged and that was when the cliff gave way. Jay still stood, or rather, lay on the grass; but Theresa was hanging off his hand. Now they could see the sharp rocks at the foot of the cliff.

Jay could see people on the beach pointing and running. Theresa cried out as her hand slipped. She lunged up and grabbed jay's wrist. they were both holding on tightly, but still Theresa slipped, and the people from the beach wouldn't make it in time.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atlanta was an early riser, she dressed and looked for her PMR, " I mus have left it in the kitchen," she murmered to herself. Atlanta opened the door and stepped into nothing. As she fell she lunged for the nearest door but only managed to thump it.  
She soon fell into the same rainforest Archie had found himself, but she fell a small amount of time later. She heard a familiar yelling. Atlanta ran but stopped in her tracks when she found Archie whacking a surprised snake in the head with a fallen tree branch.

Atlanta grabbed a rock and swung herself into a tree. Archie was about to be bitten when she dropped the rock. He was staring at the smashed snake head when she dropped herself onto his back and covered his eyes with her hands.  
"You wimp," she laughed as he tried to shake her off. He finally succeeded and reached for his PMR," Hey Odie."  
"Have you discovered your location?"  
"No," Archie looked over at his friend" but i discovered Atlanta." Atlanta gave Odie a mock salute.

"I've managed to track your PMR so i'll send someone to get you shortly, if you go 50 metres north west you'll find Artemis's bathing pool, Atlanta, you can go there but if Archie is caught he's as good as dead." Archie switched off the PMR and Atlanta climbed a tree.  
"Hey Lan," Archie called to her "What are you doing?" She dropped a handful of leaves onto his head.

"Passing time," she called down to him. Archie rolled his eyes and settled at the foot of the tree.  
"We shouldn't have too long to wait," and then "Ow!" as a multitude of spiky foliage rained down on his face. He looked up, it was a mistake.

Neil woke up and lay where he was for a while, not even bothering to take off the gel mask over his eyes. Eventually he removed the mask and got dressed. As he normally did every morning he reached for his mirror to check his reflection; it wasn't there. "Hey, where's my mirror!?" he yelled outraged and stormed out of his room. As you can expect he fell into the web and screamed like a girl.

Neil ended up landing at the same place, only five minutes later, as Theresa and Jay. He fell on Jay. Theresa started yelling at him "For the gods sake Neil get me out of here!" By this time she wasn't in a good mood.  
"Alright, alright I'm coming," Neil said huffily, climbing off Jay. "But if I break a nail I will hold you in full responsibility." Theresa swung herself up and kicked Neil in the head. The move held two results; 1) it relieved Theresa of the bulk of her anger, 2) Jay was able to pull her up onto the cliff.

The force of her swing sent Theresa and Jay rolling halfway down the hill. Neil was rubbing his head and whining like a baby. "Thanks for nothing!" Jay yelled at him whilst pushing Theresa off his knees.  
Neil stalked over to where they were picking themselves up, "That'll leave a mark Tess," he sniffed. Theresa pulled back her clenched fist.  
"I can make it hurt more." Neil backed away with his hands in a defensive position.

Jay noticed Neil's PMR, it had fallen onto the grass when Theresa kicked Neil. He lunged for it just as the first people from the beach came running up. "Are you alright," a middle-aged man asked concerned, Theresa nodded.  
"We're fine."  
"That cliff is a serious safety issue," said the man "I've been writing to the council about it."  
"Where are we anyway?" asked Neil crossly.  
"Bondi," the man said automatically, "hang on, don't you know?" but the teenagers had already moved away.

Jay was trying to contact Odie on the PMR, all he got was static. He then tried Archie's and got a result. "Jay! Archie yelled which brought Odie and Atlanta running, "where are you?"  
"On the east coast of Australia apparently."  
"Australia!" cried Atlanta, "Arch and I were dumped in the Amazon!"  
Odie took the PMR, "Hang on, you said 'we', who else is with you?"  
"Me and Neil," said Theresa looking over Jay's shoulder, "Where's Herry?"

_Three parts here; jay/Theresa, Atlanta and neil, I'd put them all up but I'm trying to update the other seven as well and I've got the sequel for that to work on… sorry_

_Review my children Review!!!!! I am lonely here in my prison!!!!!!! _


	4. Chapter 4

Herry had walked until he could walk no further. He collpsed next to a stone well. Herry woke to find two jewish girls leaning over him. "We have life!" one of them laughed.  
The other one offered him a drink from an orange plastic bucket, "Good thing Jonah broke the water main hey? Otherwise we would have never had found you!"  
Herry struggled into a sitting position, "Can i borrow your cell phone? i need to make a call."

The six teens sat gumly at the kitchen table, two days after the web had deposited them and there still wasn't any sign of Herry. The kettle boiled and Theresa got up to make coffee.  
Suddenly the phone rang and there was a mad scarmble to answer it. Jay reached it first and yelled in relief "Herry!"  
Three minutes later Herry stepped through a special space tunnel made by Hera especially.

When they were all seated with their coffee mugs Odie explainedd, "Time Webs are like two circles, one circle is time and the otehr soace. they are constantly spinning. If you fall into a web you are deposited in a random time and random place on earth.  
Archie and Atlanta fell in seconds after each other, that's why there was very little time and space difference. Same with Tess, Jay and Neil.

"Thankfully the time wheel had done either a complete circle or had not changed much so you all ended up in the near future."  
Theresa grinned, "I bet Cronus is kicking himself over how this plan failed."  
Ten thousand miles away the God of Time cleched his fist around a glass of wine causing it to shatter and stain jacket, "THIS IS ALL THOSE BLASTED KID'S FAULT!"

THE END

_I brief ending, sorry it took so long to update_


End file.
